


Sweet Escape

by obrien24stilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4841981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obrien24stilinski/pseuds/obrien24stilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has an evil cat. Derek is his neighbour. The evil cat escapes into Derek's open window. When Stiles goes after the evil cat to chase it, and Derek comes home earlier than Stiles thought, things get awkward really soon.</p><p>or:<br/>my stupid cat sneaked out on the balcony and into your open window and he has this habit of destroying furniture and pissing everywhere so I followed him inside and you came home earlier than I expected and found me in the middle of your living room but I swear I'm not a burglar okay</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: swearing. if you don't really like that, then maybe this fic isn't for you.
> 
> This is my first own fic ever, so I could use all the feedback in the world! :)

Stiles comes home to his apartment after a long day of work and all he wants to do is flop down on his couch and play video games. While he does exactly that, his cat, Chewie – yes, that’s short for Chewbacca, thank you very much – greets him by climbing on his lap and purring when she puts her ass in Stiles’ face. This is not really appreciated by Stiles, so he pauses the game and puts Chewie next to him. ‘’I know you missed me, Chewie, but I don’t think that’s an appropriate way of showing it,’’ Stiles says to his cat while she just stares at him, still purring, like she doesn’t know what he’s talking about. Stiles realises it’s getting darker outside and his apartment is only lit by the light coming from the TV. Stiles has a pretty decent apartment, if he says so himself. It’s not much but there’s a bedroom, a small bathroom and a decent kitchen. And the couch, where he is sitting on right now playing video games. Stiles looks outside, and tells himself that now would be the perfect time to smoke a cigarette and drink some coffee.

He walks onto his balcony, coffee in one hand and cigarettes in the other, and sits down on the crappy plastic chair while he puts his cup of coffee on his crappy plastic table. He lights his cigarette and inhales deeply, enjoying the way the smoke fills his lungs combined with the crisp winter air. The smell of smoke and coffee fill his nostrils when he grabs the cup to take a sip with his cigarette still loosely between his two fingers. When he realises what's happening, it's already too late to do something about it,  and his cat escapes through the balcony door Stiles left ajar. ‘’Shit,’’ Stiles mutters. Chewie doesn’t even look around, she just jumps up and steadily walks on the rail of the balcony. Only to jump off on the balcony next to Stiles’ one within a matter of seconds. He almost throws his cigarette in the ashtray and puts his coffee down with so much force that it spills all over the table and splatters on his jeans. ‘’Fuck me,’’ Stiles mutters again, as he decides to leave that to deal with later. Right now he needs to get his fucking cat off of that balcony.

Between the two balconies, there is a brick wall to create privacy. It’s not all the way up to the next floor, though, so he decides to climb over it to chase after Chewie. He grabs the crappy plastic chair and puts it against the wall, steps on it and pulls himself up. He throws his legs over and nearly breaks his ankles because the ground where he was supposed to land on is full of tools and old car parts. When he finally steadies himself, he sees the open window of the apartment attached to this balcony. ‘’Seriously? Come one, Chewie. This isn’t funny’’ Stiles hisses at his cat who is already inside. Chewie makes a habbit of ruining everything in your apartment. Whether she pisses in your shoes or on your bed or in your laundry, or knocks off every breakable thing on your desk, it really doesn’t matter to Chewie. She’s not picky.

Stiles knows that his neighbour usually comes home late at night and since it’s not even 6 pm he figures he has enough time to grab his cat, throw it over the brick wall, himself after it, and go back to dealing with his coffee-drenched pants. Which are, by the way, sticking to his legs now that he thinks about it. Gross. Stiles decides to climb through the window, sneaking in just like his cat did, to prevent said cat to ruin everything in this guy’s apartment. He may be a bit afraid of the broody, muscular man living in the apartment he is breaking in right now. They have never really met each other. Stiles has only vaguely seen the man a couple of times early in the morning when Stiles came home drunk after he went clubbing with his friends and the guy just took off in his car. But they’ve never really even been face to face to each other. The more Stiles thinks about it, the more of a stupid idea this sounds to him. It’s not like this is the first time he breaks the law, even though his father is the Sheriff of his hometown, but this still isn’t the best idea he’s ever had. He probably just should’ve let Chewie break everything, instead of letting the broody man break _him_. But it’s not like he’s going to think about it any longer, because he sees Chewie already jumping on the desk of the man and almost knocking over the picture frames that are standing on it. ‘’Chewie! _Come here_ ,’’, Stiles says. Chewie pretends she doesn’t hear him. Just as Stiles sticks out his hands to grab her, the picture frames be damned, he hears a key go into the lock. ‘’Shit.. shit! _Fuck_ ,’’ Stiles mutters to himself. He stares at the door and back to Chewie. Or well, where she was three seconds ago, because now Stiles is looking around the apartment and he can’t see the damn cat anywhere. The door opens, and Stiles looks like a deer caught in the headlights. The man, who is still standing with his keys in the lock, looks at Stiles with a scowl and what looks like aggression. Very, very much aggression is projected on Stiles right now. Maybe it’s not aggression, maybe it’s bloodlust.

Stiles thinks he might die just right there and then. His heart can’t handle this kind of terror. So, he does what he does best when he is nervous. He rambles. ‘’Hey! I mean, I uh…This is not what it looks like! Actually, it kind of is! I, uh… I _kind of might_ have broken into your apartment? But it’s not be-‘’ but before he could say anything else the scowling man already shut the door behind him and is now pushing Stiles against it. Hard. ‘’Ouch, dude. That kind of hurts, you know,'' he says, ’’I mean, I get it that you don’t have to be hospitable but you know, a little less violence would be grea-‘’ He is once again being interrupted by the scowling man who looks like he’s about to rip Stiles' throat out. With his teeth. ‘’ _SHUT UP_!’’ the man yells in his face. Stiles didn’t let out a whimper after that. Really, he didn’t. ‘

’Okay, yeah. I’ll shut up. Totally shutting up right now,’’ Stiles squeals. The man is fisting Stiles’ hoodie so tightly his knuckles are turning white. The scowling face comes very close to his own, and even though the lights aren’t on and the apartment is pretty dark, Stiles can still see the expression on the man’s gorgeous face. It’s very intimidating, and also kind of arousing at the same time. This is not a good time to be aroused, Stiles thinks to himself. He should fear for his life right now. ‘’What the _hell_ , are you doing in my apartment’’, the man says. With their bodies being so close together, Stiles notices how the other man smells strongly like pine and wood. Stiles thinks it smells amazing. But the man’s voice is low, and hoarse, and Stiles can’t help but shiver when he feels the voice vibrating through his body. ‘’Well, you see… I was just here to come and get Chewie,’’ Stiles says, eyes fixated on the mouth of the man standing in front of him. So fixated, in fact, that when the man starts talking, he doesn’t even listen. All he’s thinking about is how wonderful it would feel if those lips brushed his own, with the burning feeling that his stubble wou- ‘’Answer my question,’’ the mouth hisses. ‘’Uh, what uh, what question?’’, Stiles asks while licking his lips. The man answers in a clearly annoyed voice, ‘’I said, what the hell is a Chewie.’’ It wasn’t even a question. No question marks or anything.

‘’Uh, Chewie is my cat,’’ Stiles answers. His eyes finally dart away from the man’s lips and now their eyes are locked together. Damn it. This guy has beautiful eyes. He can't decide what colour they are yet. The man huffs. ‘’That’s a ridiculous name for a cat’’ Stiles mouth falls open, he can’t believe this guy just insulted his cat _and_ fandom in one sentence. ‘’No it’s not. In fact, it’s a great name for a cat. And her name is actually Chewbacca. But we just call her Chewie for short.’’, he defends himself. ‘’Really? You named your cat after a Star Wars character,’’ and despite the fact that he is still scowling, there is a tone of amusement in his voice. It’s yet again not a question. Hasn’t this guy ever heard of question marks?

Despite the entertainment in his voice, the guy is still pinning him to the door in a very intimidating way. ‘’Really? You ask me if I named my cat after a Star Wars character and don’t even question the fact that my cat is here in your apartment _to begin with_?’’, Stiles answers in his usual sarcastic tone. The guy gives him an unimpressed look. ‘’No, not really. I always leave my window open. It’s not that unusual for cats to do. It is, in fact, unusual for _humans_.’’ ‘’Okay. Good point. But you are still pinning me to the door even though you know I’m not here to harm you. Even if I wanted to. But I don’t. Hell, even if I did I wouldn’t because there’s no chance in hell I’d be able to kick your ass. Even if I had some sort of supernatural abilities.'' The guy just stares at him, almost like he's waiting for Stiles to stop talking. ''Right, sorry I’m rambling. My name is Stiles.’’ The man probably agrees he's harmless since he is letting go of his hoodie now. He still doesn’t go out of the way, though. He is standing right in Stiles’ personal space. Not that he’s complaining. ‘’I’m Derek,’’ the muscular man, who's name is apparently Derek, says. They share what seems like an eternity just standing there. There’s a little bit of light coming through the window, enough for him to notice that Derek is still scowling, and how his big brows frame his gorgeous face. How the eyes he just thought of as beautiful are apparently green, greyish maybe, with golden specks shattered all over them. How his stubble is perfectly trimmed, and Stiles kind of wants to reach out his hands to touch it. Just to know how it feels, so that he can imagine how it would feel on his neck while Derek kisses him. That train of thought immediately stops when Derek breaks the silence. ‘’Where is your cat.’’, Derek states. That’s right. It’s still not a question. Stiles decides to ignore it. ‘’Uh, I don’t know. Maybe if we turn on the lights we can search her?’’, he nervously asks and worries his bottom lip.

Derek turns on the light and they now finally fully see each other. Since Derek does, he looks at Stiles’ pants with a questioning look. ‘’Why are your pants wet.’’ Stiles looks down to see his pants are indeed still covered in dark spots. ‘’Oh, that’s because in my rush of trying to catch Chewie, I accidentally spilled coffee over myself,’’ Stiles says awkwardly as he feels the tips of his ears turning pink. Derek doesn’t seem to notice, though. ‘’I heard it. I think I heard the cat.’’, Derek says. He tilts his head to hear where the sound came from.‘’It’s in my bedroom.’’ They turn around to see that the bedroom door is ajar. When they open the door and turn on the lights, there is Chewie lying in a pile of clothes. The room smells like pee.

‘’You son of a –‘’ Derek hisses at the cat, who is still lying comfortably in his warm pile of dirty laundry. She looks like she is actually quite proud at her accomplishment of peeing all over Derek’s clothes. Derek turns to Stiles. ‘’Your cat just peed _all over my fucking clothes_.’’ The scowl on Derek deepens as he wrinkles his nose at the smell. ‘’Well, yeah, but they’re dirty clothes so you’d have to wash them anyways, right?’’, he tries. Derek doesn’t seem to care about that and shoots Stiles that same bloodthirsty look from earlier. ‘’Why did you think I broke into your apartment to get her out of here in the first place, huh? This is what she does. I think I should’ve called her Lucifer instead. Luci for short…’’ As he thinks about how he regrets his decision of not calling his cat Lucifer, Derek starts collecting the pee-drenched clothes from the ground and goes to shove them all into the washing machine in the bathroom.

‘’Well, I think my job is done here. I’m just gonna grab Chewie and go back to my place. So, yeah…’’ Stiles says while he picks his cat up and gestures towards the window. ‘’You know you can just use the door, right?’’ Derek says. Stiles is shocked that it came out as a question. ‘’Yeah,’’ Stiles says, ‘’I know. I’m not an idiot. But I don’t have my keys on me, since I didn’t plan on breaking into my neighbour’s apartment to _chase my cat_. So, you know, I have to go through the window.’’ Derek has this weird look on his face that Stiles can't put his finger on. ''I mean you could use the balcony door.’’, Derek says with a straight face. Stiles realises that he is indeed an idiot, and he feels his ears turning pink. ‘’Yeah, that’d work too,’’ he decides to just say. Derek’s lips turn up in what could possibly be a smile.

Stiles grabs his cat and opens the balcony door. When he’s standing in front of the brick wall he shoves Chewy in Derek’s hands. ‘’Here, hold her, wouldya?’’, he asks. Derek is just standing there, flabbergasted, with a really uncomfortable look on his face while he is holding the cat as far away from himself as possible. Chewie doesn’t seem to care, though, with the way she is purring loudly. Stiles tries not to trip because of all the car parts and when he feels Derek’s eyes burning he is reaching an all time high clumsiness-level. Derek is as hot as one could get – even though he won’t ever say that out loud. Not even to Chewie – and Stiles doesn’t want to make a fool of himself. Sue him. When he’s on his balcony again, standing on the crappy plastic chair, he asks Derek to hand the cat over. Derek barely manages to do so without getting himself ripped to pieces. Stiles barks out a laugh.

‘’Thanks. Uh, nice meeting you, Derek. Even though you almost gave me a heart attack. And my cat peed on your laundry. Besides all that, it was nice finding out my neighbour isn’t a serial killer. Right? You’re not, right?’’ Stiles asks, and Derek just replies by shaking his head and a low ‘Bye, Stiles’’ as he's already walking back into his apartment and closing the door behind him. Stiles drags the chair back to place, while holding Chewie tightly in his other arm. And then…’’Fuck,’’ he mutters as he realises this day _could_ in fact get worse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanna thank everyone who took the time to read it and left kudos! Thanks for being patient with me <3   
> Also, I'd love to know what you think so comment your feedback if you want (especially negative ones)

‘ _’Fuck’’_ , Stiles mutters again. He’s still holding Chewie in his arms, and just as he reaches the balcony door, he notices that it’s locked. The wind must’ve shut it and let it fall to its lock. _Fuck him_. And he doesn’t have any spare keys on his balcony. Because why the _hell_ would he? It’s not like he would ever _lock himself out of his own fucking balcony._

Except for the fact that now, he had. God damnit. ‘’Seriously? Life keeps getting worse and worse by the second. I blame you for this, by the way.’’ , Stiles sneers to his cat. And then he remembers someone who has the key to his apartment as well. His best friend, Scott. He takes out his phone – thank the lord he has his phone on him at all times – and sends him a text.

**_come to my apartment ASAP, I locked myself out…long story, let me in so I don’t die of hypothermia please??_ **

It’s winter, so it’s really freaking cold outside. Scott hasn’t been online since last night. He sits down with Chewie on his lap, and decides to light another well-deserved cigarette after all of this to help him relax. He was exhausted from work and this is not how he thought he was going to spend his day. Besides, he’s starting to get hungry. He decides to call Scott and when he does, it goes straight to voicemail. When he calls Allison after that, since she and Scott are inseparable, she doesn’t pick up her phone either. No one else has the key to his apartment. When he moved out of his dad’s house to live on his own, he didn’t want to give his dad the key. This was _his_ place, after all.

There’s only one thing he can do now. And that plan sucks. But he is already chilled to the bone, so he’s going to have to suck it up. He puts out his cigarette and grabs Chewie tightly before he puts the crappy plastic chair against the wall again and tries to throw the cat on Derek’s  balcony as gracefully as possible. Cats always land on all fours, Stiles thinks to himself. He throws himself over the wall after that. This time _without_ almost breaking his ankles, though. Just barely. He grabs his cat before she can escape into one of his other neighbours’ apartments and when he looks up, he notices that the curtains are closed. Hesitantly he knocks on the balcony door.

Derek, who just came out of the shower - with his hair all damp and only wearing sweatpants - looks confused when he opens the curtains after hearing the knocking. Only to be more confused when he sees Stiles _and his evil cat_ standing there, but still opens the door.

‘’Hey… Derek’’ Stiles says while trying to stop himself from blatantly staring at the half naked body in front of him. Which is glorious, by the way. He notices that the body is much more muscular than he thought, and there’s a trail of hair going from his bellybutton down to the rim of his sweatpants and probably even lower and _oh god Stiles is totally staring_. 

‘’What  are you doing here. Again.’’,  Derek says scowling with a look full of hatred towards the cat.  ‘’And why is that cat here.’’

‘’Well, yeah. So here’s the thing, it’s quite a funny story actually. You know that I don’t have my keys with me since, you know, I didn’t think I’d have to chase my cat? And that I had to go inside through my balcony door? Well, it’s closed now too, the wind probably shut it and let it fall into its lock. So, of course I thought of texting my best friend, who has the key, and his girlfriend too, but they both don’t answer my texts or calls. So now I’m basically double locked out of my apartment…?’’, Stiles rambles while scrunching his nose with embarrassed look on his face.

Derek only cocks an eyebrow at that. ‘’So, since it’s winter and I don’t really feel like freezing a tragic death with my cat, I wanted to ask you if maybe I could just stay here for a bit until they come to rescue me?’’ he asks in a hopeful tone, his lips a bit blueish from the cold. He is seriously proud of himself for not stuttering while his eyes are still trailing off to look at the glorious body in front of him instead of looking at the man’s stupid handsome face and extremely sexy damp hair.

When he forces himself to concentrate on the face in front of him, though, he sees a smug expression. _Shit_. Derek totally noticed that he was checking him out. He really needed to work on his subtleness. He mentally kicks himself in the balls for that.

Derek doesn’t seem to think much about it as he walks back inside and leaves the door open for Stiles – and his cat – to come in. He does immediately put on a grey tank top, though. Stiles isn’t pouting. Really, he isn’t. His big muscles are still visible through the fabric, anyway. This guy is seriously ripped and _oh god Stiles thinks he’s getting a boner_.  Someone shoot him now, please.

Derek is just looking at Stiles like he is the biggest moron he’s ever seen. But the uncomfortable silence gets broken by the sound of a rambling stomach. Stiles looks down when he realizes that it’s coming from him. ‘’I was going to order pizza anyways.’’, Derek says.

Stiles shoots him a grateful look, and goes to sit down on the couch with Chewie while Derek is on the phone to order food for the both of them. When he hangs up the phone, he comes back from the kitchen with two beers and hands one of them to Stiles while taking a sip from his own.

 He takes the beer and looks up to nod his head in thanks, but when he does he notices Derek staring at him. _At his crotch._ He feels the tip of his ears burning bright red. He kind of wants to squeal. Derek doesn’t seem to be bothered by it. ‘’Do you want to take off your pants?’’ he asks while nodding his head to said pants. Stiles thinks he probably has gotten some sort of brain damage caused by the cold . He can’t possibly be hearing this right. ‘’Do I want to _what_?’’ he forces out as he feels the blush creep down onto his neck and his heart is pounding.  ‘’There’s coffee on your pants. Do you want to change.’’ 

‘’Right. My pants. The coffee. Yeah, uh… that’d be great.’’ Stiles awkwardly stutters and follows Derek to his room. He takes the clean pair of sweatpants Derek hand him and tries not to trip over his own feet while he is awkwardly waiting for the gorgeous man to get the hell out so he can _change_ and maybe think of his _dead grandmother_  to prevent his hard-on from being visible through the loose fabric.  

When he comes back – changed and all, his boner nearly gone –  Derek looks back up at him and gives him a once over. Stiles looks ridiculous. He is about as tall as Derek, but he doesn’t have big muscular legs or a glorious trained ass. The sweatpants look stupid on him. But then he notices how the much more muscular – and masculine – man is sitting on the couch _with Chewie on his lap_.

Stiles barks out a laugh at the ridiculously adorable sight. ‘’Are y’all friends now?’’ he says and wags his eyebrows. Derek replies with a scowl – as usual – and tries to look at the cat like he’s the devil in a fur coat, but Stiles sees right through him. He’s not as broody as he seems. ‘’No, were _not_ friends. Did you forget about the part where he _peed on my clothes_?’’ Derek tries. ‘’Right, right. Whatever you say, Big bad.’’ Stiles says while shaking his head.

 A few minutes later the pizza arrives and they both sit and eat in silence while watching television. When they’re both finished he takes out his phone to see that Scott and Allison both still haven’t answered his text.  He tries calling them both again. Multiple times. When they don’t pick up after the fifth time, he gets frustrated. Derek notices.

‘’You can crash here for the night if you want.’’ Derek suggests. ‘’But I have one condition…’’ Stiles nervously squirms in his seat since he didn’t think he’d offer for him to crash here _in the first place_ , and now his head is coming up with a thousand conditions that Derek could possibly have. His nervousness is immediately gone when he finds out what that condition is. ‘’You make sure that evil cat of yours behaves. Or else.’’ Derek says with a pointed look to both Stiles and Chewie.

 

 When Stiles goes outside on the balcony he remembers that his cigarettes are still on the crappy plastic table. On the other side of the brick wall. Before he can think about getting them, though, Derek is already next to him offering one of his own. ‘’Thanks,’’ Stiles says, ‘’I didn’t know you smoke?’’ Derek shakes his head at that, ‘’You didn’t even know my name until today. We don’t even know each other at all.  All I know is that you have an evil cat and very bad luck’. 

Stiles laughs at that. It’s true, he does have bad luck. He is clumsy and he’s never been popular. His mom died when he was still a little boy, and after that him and his dad were never really able to get over it. He hasn’t had the best luck with love either. He had a crush on Lydia for a couple of years. More of an obsession, really. But when she finally kissed him, something inside of him changed and he realized he didn’t like her in that way anymore. They’ve been friends since, though. Now she’s in a relationship with Jackson, and they are a perfect match.

But Stiles… Stiles has never had something like Scott and Allison have. He’s never been in love with someone like that, and that someone actually loved him back like that, too. He knows he is bisexual, though. He already knew that when he was in high school. He had a crush on Danny, who was in love with his boyfriend Ethan…

So yeah, after that he didn’t really want to be rejected anymore and decided to leave it. He focused on other things, like homework and making sure his dad ate what he was supposed to. He didn’t even look at people in that way anymore. Until now. Derek might be scowling a lot, and he might be super broody. But he isn’t as bad as he thought, actually.

At least he got his Star Wars reference in the first place, unlike Scott.  He also noticed Derek has a sense of humour, even though he doesn’t really let it out. Stiles bets that underneath that act of scowling and brooding…that maybe when someone cracks him open _just_ the right way, there might be an actual loving human soul.

They sit like that in silence for a while, only the sound of them inhaling and exhaling the smoke, as they stare at the now completely dark blue sky only lit by the beautiful full moon. Stiles usually isn’t comfortable not talking, but this time it’s somehow different. It’s quite peaceful actually. He hasn’t felt peaceful in what feels like _forever_.

 

When he starts to get really cold, he decides to go inside and make himself comfortable on the couch. There are already pillows and blankets there for him. When Derek is inside too, he tells him that he has to wake up early in the morning and that he’s going to bed. ‘’I don’t think you’ll be awake by then. You can stay here until your friend answers.’’ Before Stiles can even reply ‘thanks’ and ‘you really didn’t have to do all this’ he already shut his bedroom door closed.

‘’Good night, grumpy’’ Stiles whispers and settles in on the couch. He lies down and starts thinking, it’s what he always does when he lies down. It’s been one hell of a crazy day. A lot of bad luck. But at least one good thing came out of it all. He met someone who makes him feel a way he hadn’t felt for a long time. He doesn’t even know what feeling it is, yet. He cradles Chewie who is lying on top of him and who immediately starts purring. He can’t be mad at her anymore… She might be a pain in the ass sometimes, but today it was totally worth it. With the picture of Derek shirtless with damp hair, it  doesn’t take long for him to doze off.

 

 


End file.
